cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense Confederation
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category:Yellow team alliances The Official Charter of the Defense Confederation Section I: Preamble The Defense Confederation (DefCon) was formed on June 27, 2007, to become a safe-haven for players in CyberNations. DefCon, based on a solid hard working core of members, is intended to be that of an alternative from the larger and more well known alliances that currently exist. We strive to be a respected and formidable alliance in CyberNations. Section II: Headquarters The Defense Confederation's offsite forum can be found at: http://www.defcon.ipbfree.com/ Section III: Initiation into DefCon Section 3.01 Application Any nation can join DefCon by registering and signing up on our forum. Upon application, it is required that you submit the following: 1. My ruler name is: 2. My nation name is: 3. My current strength: 4. Past alliances: 5. The name of the person who recruited me: 6. Wars I am currently in: 7. My nation link: 8. Alliance Affiliation must be set to Defense Confederation, Have you done so? (Yes/no): 9. All nations under 5000 national strength must switch to the yellow team. Exceptions may be made if you ask nicely. Have you switched? (Yes/no): Section 3.02 By standard procedure, you are not allowed to be in another alliance if accepted. If you are in a war at the time of application, we will strive to end it. The Defense Confederation reserves the right to deny any applicant. While DefCon is a yellow team alliance, being on the yellow team is not required for nations above 5000 national strength. It is highly encouraged, however. Section IV: Leadership Section 4.01 The President – The president acts as head of state for the Defense Confederation. The president has complete control over the political direction and management of the alliance internally and externally. It is the Presidents goal to stabilize the (A) Powers (1) Head of State – The President has complete control over DefCon. This means the President has final say so in all matters pertaining to DefCon including vetoing treaties and choosing the political direction. (2) War – The President votes on all wars if a treaty is involved. Any aggressive war not bound by a treaty must be passed by half the acting Senate along with the President's vote. (3) Appointments – The President has the power to create and appoint new ministry heads and ministries. The acting senate can propose new cabinets as well but must vote with a 3/5 majority vote. (4) Charter Amendments – The President can amend the charter as he sees fit with a 3/5-majority vote of the Senate. He can also veto and changes proposed by the senate. In matters of emergency the President has executive privilege and can amend as he sees fit, though only in a crisis directly involving DefCon. (5) Presidential vetoes can be overturned by a simple 3/5 vote from the Senate and a unanimous vote from the elected Defense Council. (6) Any and all powers not delegated in this charter are reserved to the President. (7) Succession – The President is in office for life and can only be removed via impeachment or resignation. If a resignation is to take place the president will appoint his successor with a majority approval by the senate. (8) Impeachment – The President can be impeached for the following: guilty of treason or a 12 day + period of unwarned inactivity. The Senate must settle the impeachment process within a 2 day time period by a unanimous vote. If the senate fails to meet the unanimous vote within 2 days they must wait a period of 3 days to start again. The Vice-President - The VP acts as head of state in case of the President's absence. All powers delegated to the President transfer over to the VP when acting as head of state. Section 4.02 The 5 ministries of DefCon shall henceforth be known as the Senate: Ministry of Defense: The Military Branch of DefCon. The Minister of Defense will head this department. Ministry of Finance: Trade and Finances Branch of DefCon. In control of the Grant and Loan system. The Minister of Finance will head this department. Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Foreign Relations Branch of DefCon. In charge of Ambassadors.The minister of Foreign Affairs will head this department. Ministry of Internal Affairs: Handles member list, ghosts, in-game private messaging of the entire alliance, forum management, etc. The minister of Internal Affairs will head this Department. Ministry of Recruitment: Handles recruiting/masking, helping new nations with the grants, etc. The Minister of Recruiting will head this department Section 4.02 All Ministries have individual guidelines that they must follow. These rules cannot contradict the main Charter in any way. The Defense Council - The Defense Council is a democratically elected group of government members who help to regulate forum control and in game alliance messaging. The Council will work together with other department heads if they require assistance and will vote on alliance actions. They serve a 2 month term and elections will be held the first of each election month. Elections last a total of 2 days. Section V: Foreign Policy Pertaining to War Section 5.01 – DefCon will ALWAYS attempt to resolve all issues via diplomatic means. Section 5.02 – DefCon respects it’s members and so should everyone else. Aggressive attacks on any of our nations will be seen as an aggressive attack on DefCon as a whole. Section 5.03 – DefCon sees team on full members of DefCon as an act of aggression. Non-members can be sanctioned though. Section 5.04 – The use of spies is an act of aggression towards DefCon and you better hope we don't catch you. Section VI: Tech Raiding DefCon as an alliance realizes the benefit of raiding other nations. It is with great concern for our well being that all members follows this set of rules following to protect us. Raiding is a gift given to you, it is not to be abused and doing so will result in a very unhappy camper. Section 6.01 (A) Rules (1) Nations wearing an alliance affiliation shall not be attacked unless the said alliance contains 10 members or less. Furthermore, if the said alliance holds a protectorate agreement with any alliance they will NOT be attacked. (2)If the nation you wish to raid lies under an alliance affiliation other then "none," you must post in the MoD section of the forum asking for permission. The MoD or other govt. official after reviewing the AA, will let you know the course of action you can take. NO EXCEPTIONS (3) Incase of counterattack you will not expect assistance in your endeavor. You can ask individual members to help, but the government will not. (4) If the nation requests peace, you must accept. NO questions asked, unless of course the said nation asking for peace has attacked you back repeatedly. (5) You will not receive aid to rebuild from this war. (6) You do not use nuclear weapons as a first strike weapon. (7) Extortion will not be accepted and if caught doing so, will result in a said warn or ban on raiding. This warn/ban is up to the discretion of the Prime Minister, MoD, or Council member present when brought the details of your extortion. (8) Members wearing the alliance affiliation of Defense Confederation are only allowed one tech raid at a time. (9) As a member of DefCon, you are UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES allowed to raid nations on the RED TEAM. Doing so will result in a warn and if you continue to do so, you will be banned. Section 6.02 (A) Nukes (1) The Defense Confederation has a strict No Nuclear Weapon First-Strike policy. If you are attacked with a nuclear weapon, you may retaliate with approval of the senate. If the Defense Confederation is in a wartime situation, one nation being attacked with a nuclear weapon is cause for the entire alliance to strike back. Section 6.03 (B)Punishment (1) Breaking any of these rules will result in a warn or ban. Continuous rule breaking will result in a swift and hard punishment be it monetary or complete expulsion. (see section IX) Section VII: Espionage Section 7.01 DefCon does not condone the actions of members spying upon other alliances. If a nation of DefCon is caught doing so they will be punished to the discretion of the govt. Section 7.02 As do all other alliances, DefCon does not like to be spied upon. To do so would be cause for war. Hostile action can be assumed if we find your diplomatic means do not meet our standards. Section VIII: Expulsion Section 8.01 Very rarely does the Defense Confederation expel a member. One of the grievances would be attacking another nation without permission and refusing to cease attacks upon request. Another would be disobeying orders multiple times. Committing espionage for or against the Defense Confederation is also inexcusable. The punishments for most cases are far less severe - the Ministers decide all punishments. If any has been accepted into DefCon and later was discovered to be a traitor by another alliance, they will be kicked out if DefCon is given credible evidence. Section IX: Amendments It is possible for amendments to be necessary for the survival of DefCon. As DefCon will grow so will this charter. The government respects the thoughts of all its members. If a large portion of the membership wishes to have something changed the alliance will hold a vote with the government's blessing. Signed and ratified on 5/20/08 ZoomZoomZoom President, former Prime Minister of DefCon Ricardo, Minister of Recruiting Don Fernando, Minister of Internal Affairs Emperor Reikno, Minister of Finance BioHazard, Minister of Foreign Affairs = External Links = DefCon Official Forums DefCon Signup Thread DefCon Embassy/Diplomatic Mask Request Thread